


I only miss you when I breathe.

by Ssl_hargreeves



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Spoilers, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssl_hargreeves/pseuds/Ssl_hargreeves
Summary: One Shot.A slight re-telling of the ending of WandaVision,Emotion-Centric.Obvious spoilers ahead.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 15





	I only miss you when I breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious spoilers ahead.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> I do intend this to only be a one shot, but I’m in my Wanda feels rn so may write more.
> 
> Thank you for reading in advance.  
> And Marvel, Please, stop hurting my baby.

Physical. Ripping. Gut wrenching. Devastating;

**Emptiness**. 

It clawed, scratched, fought, against the very insides of her being and further. It wasn’t pain. It wasn’t loss. It was so much more, and so much incomprehensible nothing, all at once.

Every single breath was as if a shard of glass, tearing it way through her system and up her throat.

Sobs broke free, red and raw, searing screaming, wailing, with nothing around to catch her, to console her, to tell her everything was okay, that this was right. It was just pure nothing. Nobody. A home, disappeared, as the house she had built dissolved into nothing.

_Nothing_.

_Empty_.

It was all _gone_. 

Her dreams, her hope, her future, her _family_. 

She wept over what could have been, what should have been. Why was this all on _her_ back? Why couldn’t it be someone else? Or nobody else? Why did this have to happen? But just as they came, the thoughts left her. _Everything always left her_. And she was always left with _nothing_.

Something in her told her this was the right thing. But if that was true, why would it ache like this? If that was true, why couldn’t she feel anything but intense pain and blinding nothing?

She stayed like this, unknowing of time finally passing by her once again.

She stayed like this, still and forgotten, until her body couldn’t anymore, until she was completely broken.

The emptiness drove her now. 

Her body seemed to pick itself up, dust her off, get back into her car and simply, drive.

She did not know where, and she did not care where. Her thoughts were empty, and her instincts went into stasis.

And so, she stayed like that.

Driving.

To somewhere better?

Maybe.

To somewhere worse?

Well, nothing could be worse than the empty that she had just left behind.


End file.
